


Supremacy

by PsychoStarlightDefector



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStarlightDefector/pseuds/PsychoStarlightDefector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is another songfic, this is based on the song Supremacy by Muse, I incorporated the lyrics into this one. I dont really like making Pitch the bad guy (even though he is in the movie...) but I just had to do this.</p><p>I obviously don't need to say this but I will anyway...I do not own these lyrics or anything, it all belongs to the amazing band Muse.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Supremacy

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another songfic, this is based on the song Supremacy by Muse, I incorporated the lyrics into this one. I dont really like making Pitch the bad guy (even though he is in the movie...) but I just had to do this.
> 
> I obviously don't need to say this but I will anyway...I do not own these lyrics or anything, it all belongs to the amazing band Muse.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack walked up the steps that led to the balcony that overlooked the stadium. He could hear the loud amounts of cheering echoing through the hall. When he got to the top of the stairs, he walked over to the edge of the balcony and slowly placed his hands on the rail. 

He knew the cameras were already recording this, he also knew that it was being broadcasted to the government officials in the capital. “Wake to see your true emancipation is a fantasy…policies have risen up and overcome the brave.” Jack’s voice carried throughout the whole stadium. “Greatness dies, unsung and lost, invisible to history.” He let his eyes scan the massive crowd below him. “Embedded spies brainwashing our children to be mean.” 

Jack turned to face the camera. “You don’t have long, I am on to you. The time, it has come to destroy your supremacy!” He smirked and ran back to the edge of the balcony, letting out a battle cry.

***

The men back at the capital looked around at each other, their eyes moving back to the screen when something else popped up. It was a picture of a white wolf with frosty blue eyes, on one of it's eyes was a snowflake.

It was the rebel’s flag.

***

Jack ran down the steps and into the underground tunnel. He got to the end of the passageway and jumped on his horse, riding out into the sunlight where all the other rebels were waiting. 

A man rode up to Jack and handed him a large flagpole, the flag flapping lightly in the wind. He took the lead and signaled for everyone to start moving.

They were headed to the capital, and they were going to take back their freedom. Jack watched as countless followers rode off in the direction of different government buildings. One by one, the government flags were being pulled down and replaced by the rebel’s flags. At least one flag would be visible from just about anywhere.

By the time Jack got to his destination, only twenty-five people were with him. They would take care of the twenty-five officials. Jack would take of Pitch. A few rebels took out the guards but Jack paid no attention to what was going on, the only thing he was here for was Pitch Black.

Finally, they made it to the meeting room. There was an aisle going down the middle of the room and there were two tables on each side seating twelve officials. At the back of the room, there was a large desk with Pitch Black sitting behind it, face expressionless. 

His people apprehended each of the officials and Jack decided to repeat some of the words he had said earlier. “You don’t have long, I am on to you. The time, it has come, to destroy your supremacy!” He let out another battle cry and took out his sword, slowly walking towards Pitch. “Supremacy!” Jack cried out again and ran up to the desk, raising the sword up above his head…

Freedom was theirs.


End file.
